Dawn Of Blood - The Darkest Warrior Arc, Book One: Warriors Fanfiction
by MapleSugar33
Summary: Hello! And thank you for taking a look at the fanfiction. This is a MAJOR work in progress and I'll probably update pretty slowly. Hope you enjoy!


Cats returned from patrols, and a sandy colored tom went to his leader's den for the report. Kits were slipping in a last bit of play before the sun went down as warriors grabbed voles and squirrels from the fresh kill pile. The sandy tom exited the den after informing his leader about the patrol and joined the other warriors, chatting and joking about the other clans.

Very young kits that were still in the nursery gazed out of the entrance, staring excitedly at the warriors that they wanted to be when they were older. Their mothers scooted them with their paw back into the nursery when they wandered too far.

The sun was sinking behind the trees, showing glints of the glowing light through the leaves. A rusty brown tom, a light brown she-cat, and a golden she-cat sat beneath a tree and shared prey. A gray tom and a dusky brown tom practiced fighting techniques, pouncing on each other and pawing their opponents faces.

The scent of the clan smelled sweet. Leaves ruffled in the slight breeze. A young kit warily poked his head out of the elders den after countless stories as a gray tom nudged him on. His mother strode over and grabbed him by the scruff. "Mom!" He wailed. She payed no attention to his protests and sat him down in the nursery. A gray and white she-cat sniffed. The sun had fallen and the scents from the forest earlier in the noon had faded.

The spicy scent of squirrel and the sour smell of mouse filled the air, wafting from the fresh kill pile. The sky was darkening and the stars shone. A dark gray tom with lighter flecks and a scarred eye gazed at them longingly. His one blue eye shone with sorrow and longing as he trudged to the warriors den with his tail dragging and his ears low.

A dark brown tom poked his head out of his den. His tail twitched in impatience and annoyance. The clan must be asleep before he could confront his medicine cat. She had told him she had news that could affect the whole clan, and he was troubled. Dark thoughts stirred in his mind and clawed at his hope for his clan.

Cats going to different dens said their goodbyes until morning. The medicine cat stood on her hind legs and supported herself on a ridge in her crevice den. She always did a nightly check to make sure she had all her herbs in a fair supply. The den was barley visible because the entrance was so small. It was just big enough for a medium cat to squeeze through, but the inside was very spacious.

The last cats padded into their dens and their tails flicked in a goodbye. They quickly settled into their nests and slept, patrols had been more often than usual since the MeadowClan had been supposedly stealing prey. Their leader LionStar denied it, but the warriors of LilyClan, VineClan, and MossClan were not so sure of this denial.

A dark brown tom warily stepped out of his den. He tasted the air and yawned, glancing back and forth. The clan was asleep, and all was quiet except for his soft paw steps. The medicine cat wasn't in sight. "WillowFrost!" He mewed sharply. The moon casted a bluish white glow on everything, and made their fur look silver. A light gray shape stepped out of a den. "Calm yourself! You must wait for great things. And this, yes, the words I have here, are great things." She meowed, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Fine. I've waited. Now may you tell me? What was the important thing we must discuss?" The dark tabby shifted uneasily. The light gray she-cat smiled and paused. "Starclan has sent me a prophecy." "Of what?" Meowed the wary tom.

WillowFrost's teasing demeanor shifted to a grave frown. "It's not a good prophecy, OakStar. I'm worried for the clan." She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, as if she was scared of something leaping out of her den and attacking her. OakStar sat as well, staring into her gloomy eyes.

WillowFrost continued. "'A cat will rise and will see where her loyalties lie. Fox and Shadow will learn. Soon will be a dawn of blood


End file.
